


[譯文]普通數(Ordinary Numbers)

by Loquor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, 中譯
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquor/pseuds/Loquor
Summary: 作者簡介：比起其它東西，Mike Taylor最想要的是平凡普通的日子。他很早就學到，當個天才，代表人們將對你有過高的期待。在MI6服務諮詢處工作看起來是個能保證一輩子默默無聞的絕佳辦法，直到他在某次通話提供了相當特別的技術支援。譯者簡介：這是一個電話傳情的半AU故事，時間定在Skyfall之前，Q還沒成為Q。其實隨緣有譯者先翻了，但我實在太喜歡這篇，所以另外再去要了授權。感謝二位作者願意給我這個機會，以及感謝diligoveritas協助Beta。XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705037) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



**2011** **年六月**

「我最看好這一個。」艾莉斯說著將一份列印出來訂好的簡歷放到上司桌上。他是MI6的高階資訊主管，除了艾莉斯負責的服務諮詢處以外，他還管理著另外五、六個相關部門。「應徵者的名字是Mike Taylor。背景調查結果很乾淨，給他安全權限不是問題。」

「唔嗯。沒什麼格外出色的長處。」理察帕克掃了眼簡歷之後直接翻到Taylor的學校成績單。

艾莉斯緊張地直盯著他，暗自希望她的確從雪片般飛進收件匣的眾多簡歷裡挑對了人。Mike Taylor看起來具有恰到好處的技能以及不求上進的心態，正是艾莉斯想要的那種能長久穩定做同一份工作的員工。背景調查報告也支持了她的論點：平庸不出奇的學生，主修一般通論的資訊系，只差在他還選修過好些工程類課程。學校記錄裡有不少類似「該生若肯多放心思，則可更上一層樓」、「頗具潛力」等等的評語。

「我們服務諮詢處也用不上多專業的人才。」艾莉斯這麼回道。聲音裡隱含一絲迫切。

理察捏著鼻樑上近視眼鏡留下的小小壓痕，嘆了口氣。「如果我們強制外勤情報人員接受電腦使用訓練 _後_ 才發筆電給他們，妳的部門負擔就不會這麼重。」

「你看他在希望薪資上勾選的金額區間。」艾莉斯指著線上應徵表單匯印出的欄位殷勤勸誘，「可議」二字旁邊能看見一個可愛的勾選方框。「他住的地段不能更糟了。至少我們不至於碰到某個人模狗樣的渾帳，肖想靠在政府機關工作輕鬆賺錢。」

「如果誰敢誤以為能在MI6『輕鬆賺錢』，我會給他好看。」理察好笑地勾了勾嘴角。「好吧。妳能聘他──但不能再加人了。我要先看看單這次錄用對妳的部門數據上造成多大影響再說。考慮到招募新員工產生的聘用及保全成本，把工作平均分攤出去大家加點小班還比較划得來。」

帶著幾乎有點羞愧的感激，艾莉斯答道：「謝謝你，帕克先生。我等會就通知他。你想親自面試他嗎？」

「我確定沒這個必要。我相信妳的判斷。好了，妳上次提說想要安裝的新版故障通報系統現在什麼狀況？」

00Q00～～～00Q00

**2011** **年七月**

結果Mike Taylor本人實際上比在線上應徵表單裡表現得更加沒有架子。他非常普通，完全符合人們對資訊部門員工最常有的刻板印象：以他來說，就是瘦弱、沒曬過太陽、戴著副眼鏡的那種。其實真的挺可惜的，艾莉斯在領著他走過無數隔板組成的辦公迷宮時腦中想著。如果能整理整理那顆頭，再去做場雷射矯正，他可以變得非常迷人。

「系統已經自動化了。你就按照制式問答範本來回。如果出了什麼範本沒涵蓋到的情況，那就把問題升級丟給二級技術員。」她招手讓他坐到位置上。「安倪，這位是Mike。Mike，安倪哈吉思會帶你適應這裡。」

他放下帆布包──包包拉鍊上掛著臨時核發的「允許通行」安全識別證──輕聲向她禮貌問好後坐進椅子裡。雖說這可憐的小夥子體重多半不到60公斤，那椅子依舊隨之嘎嘰作響，還危險地打著擺。服務諮詢處總是接收別的資訊部門輾轉輪換後淘汰不用的辦公設備，所以那張椅子八成已經是廢棄物裡還堪用的了。

正接著電話的安倪按下她耳機上的靜音鍵，模糊地道了聲好。便重新將耳機麥克風打開回去繼續進行制式問答。她一向勤奮努力，而且完全沒有往上爬的野心。她按工時工作，拒絕加班，將清醒的空閒時間每分每秒都在用在玩遊戲上。

艾莉斯讓Mike登錄進故障通報系統。她很高興看到他沒有偷懶將臨時登錄密碼輸入進手機或抄寫在便利貼上──過去不只一個菜鳥因為前者或後者而沒了工作。她一確認他能登錄進練習用軟體後，便指了指她的辦公室，告訴他有任何問題都可以找她，然後趁其他人發現她之前離開了大辦公室。每當她冒險走出個人辦公室稍久一點，就會有人跑來問關於加薪或是給假的問題，而她現在沒有時間也沒有耐心去應付他們──尤其考慮到現在瘋狂積壓的故障通報量。

00Q00～～～00Q00

**2011** **年九月**

「服務諮詢專線，敝姓Taylor，編號4191。本次通話未使用安全線路。我能幫你什麼忙？」

「操你的感謝老天。」James Bond憤憤不平地悄聲罵道。「這裡是Bond，James，007情報員。你要是敢掛我電話，我向基督發誓我會把你的腸子整根都扯出來。只要我等會沒先被轟成肉醬。Q分部天殺的都跑哪去了？」

「我很……抱歉？先生，剛剛電力系統跳過──」

Bond整個人一僵，側耳傾聽辦公室外的腳步聲──如果這裡真的能算間 _辦公室_ 的話。它更像間草草搭建的棚屋，牆像紙糊的一樣薄，更糟的是他為了爬進來還拆掉了其中一扇窗戶，導致刁鑽的冷風正往他的骨頭深處鑽。因為顯然有人忘記提醒蒙古一聲，九月應該還在秋天，而不是他媽的寒冬。

「先生？你還在線上嗎？」

他噓了聲，而那男人── _男孩_ ，他的腦子這麼告訴他──痛快閉上了該死的嘴。

整整一分鐘過後腳步聲又回來了，這次是往相反方向走。至少他現在對警衛的巡邏往返時間有了個大概的預估。

「好吧。」他輕聲說：「你現在需要集中精神幫我。我在一個擺滿電腦的房間，我猜是吧，只不過它們長得一點也不像我看過的電腦──見鬼的既沒螢幕也看不到任何鍵盤。我要怎麼找出哪一台最有可能裝有控制一批機動導彈的操作介面？」

電話彼端停頓了一會。「面向門，緩緩向左轉上一整圈，將你看到的所有東西盡可能清楚扼要形容給我聽。」

Bond鬆了一口氣，慶幸自己不至於落到得跟白癡溝通的地步。他有一支小型紅光手電筒，將它對準門口，開始快速掃視。

「鉸鍊裝在門左側，門板本身沒有接線，把手是水平桿狀而非圓型，沒裝保全系統──這裡見鬼的也用不上，他媽的鳥不生蛋。門旁邊是什麼也沒有的牆，一直延伸到轉角。木製板架，一共三層。底層放著老舊塑膠箱，大型藍色的那種，裡面堆滿像是線材的玩意，不過就我所知這鬼地方還特產該死的蠍子跟地雷。上面第二層擺的有可能是電腦，或是，我不知道，操他的遊戲主機。它們有四個，被厚到操蛋的積灰蓋住，看起來黑得不能再黑，20公分高，7、8公分寬，正面中央有個圓形按鈕，按鈕上方亮著紅燈。最上層另外擺了五台，還有一部像是天殺的點矩陣印表機，灰塵底下的機殼老舊到整個發黃。還要繼續？」

「是的。一旦我聽見要找的東西，我會告訴你。」

他將手電筒轉向後方那面牆，他剛剛就從這進來的。「後方牆上有個曾經是一扇窗的空洞，以及一本 _美國運動畫刊_ 的月曆──天，1988年的？」他搖著頭說。顯然被派駐到這裡會把人逼進更為絕望的新境界。

「你大概用得上那本月曆。拿下來，但直到我說好之前不用特別去翻它。」

Bond頗為懷疑地看向那月曆，正準備要說話時，立即轉為警告地噓了一聲。但那腳步聲沒有往這邊走來，所以等了二分鐘後，他輕輕質問道：「你在開玩笑？一本他媽的月曆是能頂什麼用？」

「累積的灰塵代表那裡沒有長期駐守人員。也就表示不太可能由某個特定人士保管登錄系統的相關訊息──多半是幾個人共同持有。如果我們要找出該訊息，我敢賭一百英鎊你會發現它寫在月曆上。」

「真是婊子養的。」Bond邊低聲咕噥邊將月曆從生鏽的鐵釘上取下。毫不意外看得出上頭確實有多次取下又掛回去的痕跡。「到處都找不到一塊該死的鍵盤或滑鼠。」他抱怨著繼續巡視房間。「剩下那面牆也一個樣──板架、底層有箱子。有九個那種像電腦的東西，4台放上面，5台放下面。」

「壓低身體，低到接近地板。會看到每個架子都有纜線延伸出來，那些線應該會集中到一個大概20公分寬，2、3公分厚，還閃著光的盒子裡。盒子本身另有一條不是連接而是遠離架子的纜線。很有可能會連到某個類似抽屜的收納空間。找到那條纜線，沿著它到抽屜那裡。當你拉開抽屜，八成會看到一塊內嵌式螢幕。也許會是觸控螢幕，但照你剛才的形容判斷，我敢說你還能在抽屜裡找到沉重的舊式鍵盤跟滑鼠。」

「那盒子會裝在哪一邊？」Bond問著一邊小心地俯下身手腳撐地。幸好他的手機接著耳機，可以空出雙手做事。「喔，另外這會是問題嗎？我在的地方實在荒涼到啥也沒有，所以這通電話是用我手機上的功能搜尋鎖定他們的通訊頻道打的。」

「你為什麼不在我說這通電話不是安全線路的時候告訴我？」接線員怒斥。然後可以聽見他深吸一口氣。「那盒子多半會安裝在兩個架子之間的某處。請稍等，不要掛斷。」說完這句，電話裡可以聽見喀的一聲，接著便是不祥的靜默。

「是你自己先說這通電話不保密。」Bond不講理地頂了句，心裡想著乾脆直接做掉所有守衛會不會更方便──也才8到10人── _然後_ 再去解除飛彈。

他回板架底下尋找所有纜線匯集的地方，但什麼也沒看到。心下煩躁，他將手電筒放到一旁，伸手探到架子底部想拉出其中一個藍色塑膠箱，他試著拉回箱子時肌肉繃得死緊，眼前的動靜讓他一時不敢動彈。手電筒紅光映照不到的陰影處，他看見了由暗棕、灰褐和白所組成的三色條紋。

慢慢地，慢到他的肌肉在繃緊的拉力下顫慄，他放下了那個箱子。

「好了，通話現在已加密。」Taylor的聲音出現了，聽起來有那麼點焦躁。「我剛壓住你的訊號了，讓我們抱持希望之前沒人逮著你偷搭他們便車。你找到終端機器了嗎，情報員？」

Bond對Taylor剛在說的內容只有非常模糊的概念。有人向他保證過手機的搜尋功能是安全的，但Q分部近幾年變得有些……糊塗。「找到了。」他慢慢舉起手電筒，每一個動作都小心翼翼。將手電筒瞄準那條蛇──一條中亞蝮，如果他記憶沒出錯的話──然後說：「她也找到了。這盒子很溫暖？有風扇將熱空氣排出來？」

「是的，沒有錯。你是怎麼……」聲音停住了。「喔。噢，可惡。你發現了什麼東西的窩，是不是？請小心，情報員。」

Bond只有靠著超越常人的意志力才硬是沒有大笑出聲。線路彼端的小狗狗真的一點也不清楚狀況。「等我一分鐘。」他輕鬆地小聲道，然後開始向前挪進了一吋。

實際上，過了2分鐘後Bond才又開口：「對。找到盒子了。所有纜線都往下收進那個盒子裡，只除了有一條往左邊走，直連過後面那道牆，我想是到了另一面的架子後面，另外還有一條往右走，進了底下其中一個塑膠箱。我要找的應該就是這個？」

「當你有塑膠箱可用的時候，誰還需要抽屜那麼華而不實的玩意？」技術員語氣乾澀道。「不過我敢說那至少防水。是的，你會在那箱子裡找到你要的終端機。不過請小心，為了讓纜線通過開的洞不管長什麼樣，也讓更多滑溜生物得以進出。留意蜘蛛以及其它令人不快的東西。」

「這裡唯一『令人不快』的東西就是我。」Bond輕輕說，咬住手電筒空出雙手。他從佈滿灰塵的成綑纜線盡可能安靜地翻找，最後他找到的不是鍵盤，而是操它的一整台筆記型電腦──如果重達將近3公斤的傢伙能被稱作「筆記型電腦」而不是操他的磚塊的話。

他拿起筆電，將連接的網路線多扯出一段餘裕，提起筆電到箱角上放著。「筆電。看起來不像被改裝成會爆炸的那種。」

「塑膠殼還是金屬殼？」彼端很快回問。「闔上時的狀態多厚？」

「長25、26公分，寬也接近，5公分厚。金屬外殼，四角防撞加固。」

「去把電源打開吧。你應該會看到登入畫面。翻找那本月曆看相關訊息有沒有寫在上面。如果沒有，按下密碼提示鍵。它很有可能會給你一個月份的名字。」

「好吧。」Bond再次將手電筒咬在嘴裡，找到開蓋閂鈕，按著掀開筆電。上蓋螢幕被翻開時揚起一陣彷彿沒完沒了的煙塵，讓他忍不住皺眉。他停住不動側耳傾聽外面的動靜，不過什麼也沒聽見。他繼續將螢幕打開，注意到筆電完全開展後，螢幕因為軸承鬆脫而整個翻轉到另一邊。

他按下電源鍵，什麼也沒發生。心一沉，他將整台筆電翻到背面，注意到它的電源線──照理說應該插在側邊圓洞的那條線──並沒有接上。跪坐回地上，取出嘴裡的手電筒，他悄聲說：「幹。好吧，這樣，改B計劃。」

「B計劃？B計劃是？」Taylor連忙問。

「殺掉每個人。謝了，Taylor。抱歉，沒空填滿意度調查表。」

停頓了一秒，Taylor口氣乾巴巴地回道：「感謝您的來電。服務諮詢處祝您有愉快的一天。」

Bond咧嘴一笑，點了一下耳機結束通話，拔掉筆電上所有連接線。待會他會把電腦帶著。不過現在，他將它放到那條死蛇旁邊，抽出他的槍，前去處理那些守衛。

00Q00～～～00Q00

**2011** **年十月**

「有你的郵件。」

Mike Taylor訝異地抬起頭。他將薪資設定成直接入帳，薪資單也電子化了，所有個人資料都線上填寫，而且從來不敢用工作地址訂閱什麼專業期刊、新聞報紙，或是商品型錄。（事實上他有點被竟然會有 _服務諮詢技術員_ 在看紙本刊物而嚇到。）

不過他還是接過了寫字板夾，拿起那枝被線綁著黏在板子上極其普通的原子筆，暗自頭皮發麻，他簽收了一個包裹，包裹過了好幾個部門的手。現代人不都開始自動化處理郵件了嗎？

「謝謝。」他說著接過了箱子。那是一個回收再利用的英國亞馬遜裝貨紙箱，紙箱頂部四片箱蓋交錯疊封，上頭還貼滿量多到驚人的膠帶。一張便利貼粘在上面，再被更多膠帶貼住。便利貼上黑色粗體字寫滿整張紙： _服務諮詢處_ _4191_ _TAYLOR_ 。

預設郵件收發室已經掃瞄過沒有爆裂物或其它危險物品，他轉向安倪那邊問：「妳有剪刀嗎？」

她含糊地應了聲，拉開抽屜，指頭勾出一支剪刀。對正進行的來電靜音後，她問：「買了什麼嗎？」同時將剪刀遞過去。

「沒買什麼會寄到這來的東西。」他有點擔心地拿著剪刀劃開層層疊疊的膠帶，然後將剪刀還回去，扒開頂部的四片箱蓋。

他站起身好打開整個紙箱。有電話打進來，但這邊還有其他八位初級技術員在工作，總有人會去接的。他小心地開始在緩衝用的保麗龍顆粒包材裡頭挖掘，直到手指摸到了某樣東西。它觸感偏硬，還有著奇特的滑潤質感。

他困惑著撥開更多的保麗龍顆粒，直到──

「 _天啊！_ 」他驚呼出聲，下意識地抽回手，那是一個極其合理的反射動作，因為他正面對著一條天殺的 _蛇_ 。

安倪瞬間便站到他身後，在耳機音源線容許的距離越過他的肩膀望過去。「噢，哇喔。」她放輕了聲音。

心臟噗通噗通地跳著，他吞了吞口水，慢一拍地認出那顯然是一條死蛇。一條死透的，做成標本的， _擺好姿勢_ 的蛇。他做了幾次深呼吸，將剩下的保麗龍也撥開，拒絕讓雙手因為腎上腺素的分泌而顫抖。

「我不確定上頭會允許你把那個擺在隔間裡。」安倪警告道。MI6對辦公裝飾的規定有些嚴格。

Mike從鼻子裡哼了一聲，終於挪走夠多的保麗龍，顯露出整條蛇的全貌，它像藝術品一般被漂亮地固定成盤起身體的姿態，下顎大張，倒三角形的蛇頭預備好隨時可能發動攻擊。底座是塊拋光過的木製圓盤，深色木紋幾乎和蛇身斑紋上的暗褐色同調。

這，他有些暈眩地想，其實某種程度上可說是美麗的。以一條意外出現該死的蛇的標準來看。

他放下標本，想從保麗龍顆粒裡挖出個解釋來，結果只找到了又一張便利貼，這一張背面的黏著條上還沾滿了保麗龍碎塊。

_謝謝你。_ _──007──_

 

**第一章完**


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

**2012** **年一月**

「服務諮詢專線，敝姓Taylor，編號4191。本次通話未使用安全線路。我能幫你什麼忙？」

「總算找到你了。」Bond的口氣十分惱火。他躺進背後那張非常舒適的皮革主管椅，抗拒著把玩高度調節桿的衝動，然後說：「我想找你已經找了他媽整整二天。這裡是Bond，007。你天殺的是跑哪去了？」

「請了二天假。」Taylor應著，聲音聽起來很是茫然。「有什麼我能幫的？」

「這個該死的USB碟沒作用。我想是因為她用蘋果。但我需要把裡頭的程式傳到她電腦裡。」

「好吧……你插入隨身碟時有出現任何狀況？」

「什麼都沒發生。沒跳出視窗，沒警示音，什麼也沒有。」Bond心煩地吐了口濁氣。

「那塊隨身碟剛連上電腦的時候有燈號在閃嗎？」

「綠色燈號有亮，但只維持幾秒鐘，然後就熄了。」

「你有在電腦上看見一排五顏六色的圖示嗎？其中一個是二種不同濃淡組成的藍色笑臉方塊？」

Bond慶幸他早哄著目標騙到了帳號密碼。「有一個銀色的圖示寫著『Macintosh HD』，還有幾個藍色資料夾。沒別的了。」

「把滑鼠移到螢幕的四邊邊緣，等畫面跳出一排圖示。如果出現的話，不要移開滑鼠，不然它會再次消失。」

「等等，聽見水聲。」Bond說著將椅子旋向另一邊。左右環視海上，但沒有見到目標對象的身影。這次任務他的處境很奇特地顛倒過來，光明正大受邀到目標的游艇上，目標本人反而在外頭潛水。一般來說他才是潛水的那個，通常還包括將磁吸炸藥安裝到船殼上以提高戰略優勢。「現在安全。該死的整整二天，我只能等。幸虧我喜歡紐西蘭。」

「我一直很想去那裡看看。聽說很美。當然我還絕對要去見識魔戒電影的拍攝景點。」說到這裡，Taylor咳了兩聲清清嗓子。「總之，你找到Dock圖像列了嗎？就是那一排圖示？」

轉回正事，Bond將滑鼠移到螢幕邊緣，然後整個人凝固了。「搞什麼鬼？畫面全黑了。」

Taylor輕聲笑說：「那是螢幕熱點。你只需要移動滑鼠繼續找。不過我建議接下來避開畫面四個角落。」

惱火地嗤了聲，Bond讓螢幕重新顯示出畫面，他往四邊搜尋，好不容易才在螢幕底端找到了只可能是所謂圖像列的一排圖示，就在一般正規電腦乖乖擺放工具列的位置上。「我想我找到了。喔──它在這裡。」發現了那個微笑的方塊，他又道：「你確定那不是二個男人在親熱嗎？」

「如果是，那他們真的相當開心，不是嗎？」Tayor回道。Bond懷疑他正在微笑。「你現在面對的是桌機還是筆電？」

「桌機。」Bond笑了聲。「還是高級貨。價格高昂──也不是說這裡的其它東西就他媽的一點也不貴了。」

「蘋果桌上型電腦──她多半得把靈魂出賣得差不多了才能買到一台。你現在用的滑鼠是白色的，而且沒有左右鍵？」

「我在一艘很可能價值五十萬英鎊的遊艇上。錢不是問題──至少在我們得到我要找的名單然後離開這玩意之前不是。滑鼠是白色的，除了一個小灰鈕以外沒看到其它按鍵。」

「好極了。重度果粉。」Taylor輕笑：「那好吧。將滑鼠移向圖像列最後一截，你會看見一本藍色資料夾上頭標著『A』字樣，不然就會是咖啡色長得像通訊錄的圖示。」

「等等，難不成你現在 _正盯著_ 一台蘋果看？」Bond問。他不認為MI6會有那種設備。就Bond聽說，一提到變革Boothroyd就鬧脾氣。

「可惜的是MI6嚴格限定只使用一般個人電腦辦公。但我很熟悉蘋果電腦，家裡有好幾台。」

「幫大忙了。」Bond想著這個Taylor究竟多瞭解電腦。在Taylor之前，他從服務諮詢處得到的只有越來越旺的肝火。

「你一將滑鼠移到我剛形容的資料夾上頭，就按下鍵盤上的控制鍵，然後點擊。」

這種操作方式算不上得心應手，但Bond仍依言在藍「A」資料夾那處按下了控制鍵並點擊了滑鼠。「喔。這樣眼熟多了。」他鬆了口氣，看見宛如正常電腦般的一排程式選項。「哪個是我需要的？」

「往底下看，有個資料夾圖示，名稱叫『工具程式』，滑鼠移過去打開它的子項，選擇『磁碟工具程式』。」

「好，了解。」Bond感覺信心更足了。「這不是我碰過最糟的任務，但實在他媽的考驗耐心。你甚至會懷疑是不是有一場陰謀。」

「真的很少很少有外接磁碟是蘋果電腦打不開的。你只是運氣不好。」

「還沒有人對我開槍，所以運氣算不上壞。好了，現在出現一大片空白區域，最上面有好幾個圖示，左側則是一排列表。」

「非常好。我猜你在列表頂端會看到一個寫著250Gig……呃，GB Hitachi的項目，還有一個白色──」

「有。你 _真的_ 是初級技術員嗎？而不是……組長？或主管？」

「真的。」Taylor清了清喉嚨。「下面應該有個白色，長得幾乎像信封的圖示，圖示裡很有可能還畫著micro或類似的圖樣，而且它顯示的容量將少於50GB。你看到了嗎？」

「我看到2？」Bond懷疑地問道：「但上頭的確有個『micro』。」

「就是那個。選取第二個白色信封──像子目錄一樣位置偏右一點──然後點擊最上面那些圖示裡頭的『轉換』。映像檔格式選擇『DMG』，將它放在桌面上。」

Bond手上遵照Taylor的指示動作，心思飄去了別處，想著不知道能不能把Taylor搞到Q分部來。他實在太天殺的有用，不該在服務諮詢處跟群白癡一起長菇發霉。當然如果這麼做，他就會失去這男孩可說是為他獨享的特權，而這男孩……就是太天殺的有用了。

「好了。然後？」

「把所有視窗關掉。你現在會看到桌面上有一個檔名結尾為『點DMG』的檔案。對它點擊二下，它將在桌面新增一個白色信封圖示。」

「我們先假裝這些步驟理所當然不需要解釋，繼續執行下去。」Bond挖苦地碎碎唸道：「不過沒錯，現在有了個白色信封。你真的全靠記憶在敘述？」

「一旦做了上千次，自然而然就都背起來了。」Taylor笑說。「現在對著白色信封點擊二下。你的程式應該會在裡面。將它複製到你想放的任何地方。」

Bond照做，然後皺起了眉頭。裡面有四個獨立執行檔，六個照他的印象是資料檔，還有一個批次檔。「好吧。如果這台是普通的個人電腦，那我只要執行那個批次檔就好，但我有個預感你會告訴我……」

「噢，老天。」Taylor的聲音裡有濃濃的失望。Bond打起精神準備迎接壞消息。「我還以為Q分部的人全都是他媽的天才。Bond情報員，請告訴我你需要複製的程式副檔名不是以『exe』結尾？」

「如果我的記憶沒出錯的話，四個程式都是。這不就是那個批次檔的用途嗎？我們需要監看她的鍵盤敲擊記錄、電子郵件、連接的設備內容，以及……其它東西。」他語帶模糊地說。

「你一定是在和我開玩笑。該死的白癡。不是說你。」他安撫般地補充道。「007，你剛說的那些沒有一個做得到。你能給我點時間找出Q分部那邊有沒有適用蘋果電腦的版本嗎？」

Bond躺進椅子裡，回想他這次的目標對象。她比他矮上七、八公分，潛水時憋氣能憋上六分鐘，以為他是個到紐西蘭渡假的職業賭徒。「我可以找到些事情打發時間，沒問題。」

「如果你決定要在海裡消磨時光的話還請注意安全。」Taylor笑言：「紐西蘭海域裡住著致命的危險生物。有讓人痛苦慘死的小型水母，我是這麼聽說的。」

「我得再次向你強調不要小瞧我的能力，你──算了。」意識到服務諮詢處的技術員多半不曉得雙零情報員都在做些什麼。「你明天也這時間上班？還是說沒這個必要？我可以直接帶著這部爛電腦去當地辦事處，不過要是她失蹤的話，可能會有人察覺不對勁。」

「我跟你保證這真的再簡單也不過，只要我……」Taylor頓了一頓後又道：「其實說起來，我的權限等級也許不夠。但我向你保證，我會和負責你任務的Q分部技術員談談，教他們要怎麼處理──」

「噢基督啊，別談。」Bond打斷他的話。「我已經連續二天 _躲著_ 不想應付他就等你了。他是白癡。我想擺盆花都不敢勞駕他，即使盆子裡種的是塑膠花也一樣。你需要什麼才能直接來？」

「呃。」聲音裡明顯可以聽出Taylor的訝異。「我需要你現在幫我找到一串號碼，跟三十分鐘的空窗期，期間絕對不能有人碰這台電腦。」

「就這樣？簡單。」Bond信心滿滿地說：「什麼號碼？」

「你現在就能保證那三十分鐘？還是需要我等？」

「你想要的話就現在。我現在待著的船正錨定在海上，船上沒有船員。如果她回來，我可以引開她的注意力。而且難說，搞不好水母已經把她……」

Taylor笑了出來，那聲音低而輕，從中感覺不到先前笑聲裡隱約帶有的習慣性挖苦。「真那樣了肯定更簡單些。那好，你在螢幕左上角可以找到一個蘋果圖案。點擊它之後選擇『關於這台Mac』。」

「好了。你這麼做會惹上麻煩嗎？」Bond問。「我可以幫你對付你的主管──不是什麼致命的手段，但我差不多算有資格授權同意任何能幫我完成任務的行動。」

「其實我會更傾向處理成你帶來的程式成功了，免得惹麻煩。別擔心，不過感謝你的周到。現在，點擊那個寫著『更多資訊』的按鈕。」

「完成。如果你改變心意就告訴我一聲。我總是可以寄一隻那種水母給你主管。」他彎起嘴角，想著不知道Taylor喜不喜歡那條該死的蛇。Bond頗為那次戰果自豪：他甚至沒用上他的刀。

「其實我想我更希望你把那隻水母寄給我。當然了，得放在水缸裡，這樣我才不會死。我挺喜歡你送的危險紀念品，Bond情報員。」

「你可以省掉『情報員』。或是直接叫我『James』。」

「噢。謝謝，James。你可以叫我Mike。」Taylor停了一會又道：「在左手邊的導覽列，你可以看到一排清單，開頭會是『硬體』，接下來是『網路』。打開網路項目清單，尋找標示為IP位置的一串數字。」

「找到了。你整串都要？」Bond問。

「是的，麻煩你。等等，讓我先打開一個文本編輯器。好了，請說。」

Bond讀出那串數字，讓Taylor也讀一遍核對。然後他記起來要問：「我能取下USB隨身碟嗎？我希望不要忘了帶走它。」

「可以。」Taylor又停了下來，然後Bond能聽見電話那端急速擊打電腦鍵盤的劈啪響動。「網路用的是紐西蘭電信。噢，這下輕鬆了。James，給我半小時。」

「很好。等一切安全後我會再打給你。」Bond遲疑了會才續道：「如果沒再接到我電話，我需要你幫個忙──我給你一個號碼，可以聯繫上006，Alec Trevelyan。」

「不用擔心，除非這部電腦莫名其妙自己關機了──我不會失敗。而你只要避開水母就沒事。還有鯊魚。很快再聯絡。」

Bond考慮了下要不要糾正他認為不需擔憂的想法，但還是任之隨之了。Taylor不清楚Bond任務通常具有的危險性，甚至時而命懸一線。不過沒必要讓他不開心。一般而言，如果Bond被清除，當地辦事處會過來接手，但他們不知道情報藉由這個非正式管道傳遞，他得自己另外安排應急方案。

「謝了，Mike。差不多一小時後回電給你。」最終他這麼說著中斷了通話。他取回USB硬碟，放進口袋裡，將一切回復成來之前的原樣。他大概該讓Mike帶著他清除痕跡以防萬一，但他更願意先去轉移目標的注意力。

他很快給Alec傳了簡訊，建議他在任務黃了之後去聯絡服務諮詢處、編號4191的Mike Taylor。

然後他便前去絆住目標使她無暇他顧。

～～～

**2012** **年二月**

「Taylor，有你的郵件。」

Taylor如蒙大赦，連忙從面前的系統求助通知泥沼裡抬起頭來，工作電子郵箱如今形同地獄。他感覺自己像是 _《_ _IT_ _狂人》_ 裡的羅伊──隨時準備要謀殺打電話進來只為了讓人告訴他們去把電腦關機重開的人。

因此，那個箱子來得正是時候。

Taylor眉開眼笑地看著用黑色麥克筆寫上的地址，那不同尋常未加掩飾的表情讓安倪拉高了眉毛。她不用等問就遞出了剪刀。

「我應該把錄音軟體準備好以便收錄你的尖叫嗎？」她將耳麥靜音後問。

「喔，我想我知道裡頭裝的是什麼。唯一的疑問是，牠有沒有用玻璃缸裝起來。」

他割開膠帶，把剪刀還回去，然後剝開交疊的箱蓋。這一次，他沒有一點遲疑，雙手直接在保麗龍顆粒裡挖掘，將包材都撈到一邊的垃圾筒裡。但他沒有找到裝著一條水母的壓克力盒，而是發現了又一個瓦楞紙盒。它形狀扁平，體積大到不像裝著本書，除非那是本非常厚的大開本精裝書。

盒子頂端上印著一個設計過的「AM」字樣。好奇心驅使下，他掀開盒蓋，發現深藍色的布料上有張卡片，這次使用的是乳白色的卡紙。

_水母太軟太黏，不便偷渡_ _──007_

他將卡片放到一邊，打開包著的布料，露出一張木製面具，上頭還刻著錯綜複雜的深色線條。

Taylor將面具舉高，欣賞上面層層疊疊的紋路，心裡卻翻滾著不安。之前的蛇他完全可以理解──既有玩笑的意思在，也算是某種謝意。但這該死已經是個貨真價實的 _禮物_ 了，沒有幽默的成分可以模糊隱帶的含義。Taylor想Q分部的人究竟搞砸成什麼樣，才會讓一個情報員為舉手之勞感激得贈出此等酬謝。

「吭。不是死掉的動物。」他嘟嚷道。

「 _詭異_ 到有剩。」安倪從他肩後望過去。然後她又對著耳麥道：「不，不是說你，先生，請稍候。」然後按下靜音鍵。「看來你有了位跟蹤狂，Mike。你該不會有養寵物兔吧？」

「兔子？」他心不在焉地回問，指尖沿著那些紋路描畫。

她只歎道：「等你到家，去Google _《致命吸引力》_ (Fatal Attraction)。」她回到她的辦公桌前，繼續剛剛進行一半的制式問答。

Taylor重新包好面具，放回盒子裡，以免被大規模佔領服務諮詢處桌面的含糖飲料以及食物給破壞了。他將盒子放到腳邊的背包旁，想著將它擺在他公寓裡，就掛到那條蛇的上方，會不會是場再明白不過的宣示。

他猛眨著眼打斷狂奔的思緒。想像一位無疑身材健美的情報員站在他公寓裡欣賞送他的禮物陳列的模樣不是個好主意。是吧？

電話響了，他嘆著氣接起來，差點忍不住開口就語氣尖銳地問：「你有試過關機再重開嗎？」

 

**第二章完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.本章依據google上所能搜索到的2013年適用Mac繁中版本畫面翻譯，若有使用Mac的同好發現哪邊敘述不太對，還請告知，謝謝QAQ
> 
> 2.喜歡老Q的人請當作這是另一個世界的Boothroyd XD
> 
> 3.本篇的006(Alec Trevelyan)名字和外型是依照舊版電影(黃金眼)設定，當然在這邊並沒有和007反目。XD


	3. Chapter 3

**2012年三月**  
  
「服務諮詢專線，敝姓Taylor，編號4191。本次通話未使用安全線路。我能幫你什麼忙？」Taylor靠到椅背上，腦子裡主要想著先前載到手機裡的程設手冊。RQOS最近出了更新，他考慮在公寓裡裝一個監視系統。住處附近這陣子出了幾起入室竊盜案。  
  
「如果你是擁有一批藝術收藏的黑手黨頭目，你會在一塊地板底下安裝什麼？」一個讓人摸不著頭腦的回覆。「喔對──又是我，Bond。我撥了快一小時服務諮詢處的號碼想找你。你們那該死的沒人懂得要怎麼轉接電話嗎？」  
  
Taylor微笑了，暗自感謝打斷思考RQOS的這通來電值得他分神。「Bond情報員。我很高興你自紐西蘭生還了。這個專線的通話全都自動化處理，所以我不知道有哪個環節可以手動轉接。」他輕笑：「那塊板材使用了哪種金屬？」  
  
「好問題，因為它剛好被一塊鈷藍色的波斯地毯蓋著──那種手工編織的厚地毯。周遭盡是些畫作，所以可以排除通常首先懷疑的爆裂物。我在猜它只會觸發警報，但目前為止還沒人衝進來，那麼很有可能是類似地雷那樣，腳一離開裝置才會啟動。尷尬的是，我本來不應該出現在這裡，特別是這個國家。」  
  
Taylor警覺起來，坐直了一點。不過他試著不讓情緒透過聲音流露，只簡單回應：「噢，的確尷尬。稍等。」  
  
聽起來那塊板子底下不太可能埋了什麼具強力破壞性的材料──如果板子的結構堅固到足以支撐Bond的體重不只一會，那麼有很大機率朝該處射擊的彈藥會反彈到房間擺放的畫作上。所以它最有可能是某種控制開關或轉介機制。  
  
「等等，」Tayor突然想到：「你為了找我就這麼站了一小時？」  
  
接下來的沉默有些讓人不知所措。「這裡是他度假用的住處，除了來清掃的女佣以外沒有人在，她們今天早上就離開了。而我那白──呃，Q分部的聯絡人他……嗯……差不多算是被我留校察看了。我需要一個通訊專家，而不是某個希望我逐一回報每顆子彈擊發之後去了哪裡的倉管守財奴。」他振振有詞地補充道。  
  
Taylor笑了。他不介意當007的Q分部代打。實際上，他不羞於向自己承認，自上次通話後幾週以來，他不時會因為電話響起但 _不是_ Bond‧James情報員的來電而感到些許失望。但也不是說Taylor會告訴情報員這個。「合理的要求。那塊地毯多大？」  
  
「寬三公尺半，長五或六公尺，遠遠目測差不多這個大小。我現在踩著毯子主邊紋框的右下角，旁邊就是往僕人使用通道的第二出入口。地毯中心葵圓上壓著一座實在傷眼的玻璃雕塑。房間地板 _應該_ 全都是大理石，所以如果要在石磚地下設置壓力板，那壓力板必須堅固到足以承受至少四十公分見方的地磚重量。老實說，我踩下去那一刻幾乎沒有感覺到觸發了機關。」他的嘆氣聲裡滿是挫敗。「我需要知道這機關會不會把人引過來，現在手邊彈藥不是很夠。」  
  
對Taylor來說，要找出答案並不難──但從服務諮詢處偷連出去搞一點小動作稱不上明智之舉。Taylor猶豫了，衡量被抓到的風險（相當低，如果他對自己夠誠實的話）和讓那位情報員活下來（並很有可能因此再撥打電話進來）的樂趣。「如果你給我房子的地址，我能在五到十分鐘內知道答案。但你絕不能告訴Q分部我幫了你，不然我會被解雇。甚至是被抹除。」  
  
「其實你不會落到這種下場的。我可以保證。」Bond嚴肅承諾，然後告知了一個拼了二次才聽清楚的地址。Mike從沒聽過盧比揚卡（Lubyanka）這個地方，它顯然是莫斯科的一個郊區。那大概稍微能解釋為什麼Bond這麼擔心觸發警報。  
  
「無論如何，我都不希望引起別人注意。」Taylor說著邊開始照地址搜尋固定IP記錄。那個郊區有好幾家電信業者提供網路服務，但它們都算不上是現代網路安全典範，所以他只花了幾分鐘就從Whois翻找到住宅保全系統設計者的名字，再往該IP丟封包通過驗證。駭進對方的網路過程容易到讓人不安（ _真該步上紅后之路_ ，他邪惡地想），加上設計者存放在私人網路空間（蠢貨）的設計圖，他不用多久便猜出Bond站在上頭的棘手小機關究竟有什麼作用。  
  
「噢。」他在玩弄路由器時悄聲自語。然後道：「好吧，所以，我有好消息跟壞消息。」  
  
「信不信由你，以通常的任務來說這已經算是進步了。」Bond苦中作樂道。  
  
「好消息是我已經截斷保全系統往外的所有通訊手段，你不需要擔心會有警備人員出現。壞消息是那塊板子底下設置了致命的防範措施，所以你還不能離開它。」  
  
「太好了。我準備要猜裡頭裝了毒氣。」Bond若有所思：「或許是某種逐步替代氧氣的惰性氣體。房間整體則密封起來保護畫作。」  
  
「是的，氣體沒有腐蝕性，不會損害到房間裡存放的任何藝術品。」Taylor看著保全系統設計者標註在圖面上的氣體名稱，決定不試著拼出來免得丟臉。「這代表如果你屏住呼吸的時間夠長，來得及衝出房間就不會有事。我會打開所有出入口，確保沒有門鎖著，那樣你就能一路跑出去不用停下。我再把門鎖在你後頭讓氣體留在裡面，如此一來可憐的女佣就不會在回來時碰見驚嚇到她的慘況。只要給我一點時間。」  
  
「你能辦得到？」Bond的聲音聽起來頗為佩服。  
  
「已經待在系統裡就不算難。」Taylor咕噥著設定好門鎖計時。「準備好了嗎？數到三？」  
  
「好了。」  
  
Taylor解鎖了全部的門，還多等幾秒讓指令傳到俄羅斯。然後他開始為Bond數秒，手就懸在啟動門鎖的按鍵上。他要確保毒氣完全不會跑出房間外──Bond也許不在意意外增加的傷亡，但Taylor還是希望盡可能避免。「一……二……三！」  
  
他什麼都沒聽見，只除了一道很輕的吐息聲。  
  
然後響亮的金屬 _咬合聲_ ──接下來便是一連串不該出現的喀噠響動。  
  
坐著的Taylor上身前傾，閉上眼睛專心聽從低音質單邊耳機傳來的動靜。  
  
「 _Privyet（嗨）_ 。」Bond開懷的聲音。  
  
「感謝基督。」Taylor長舒一口氣。這種協助解決致命保全系統的經歷他不常有──比他原先以為的要更戲劇化跟讓人熱血沸騰。突然間，RQOS沒那麼吸引他了。  
  
「還沒完。」Bond說著，Taylor這時聽見有其他人急匆匆怒吼著俄語。  
  
他在感覺近到震耳欲聾的槍擊聲時猛地撥開耳機。接著，他想起Bond曾提過彈藥不足。他迅速掃過整個保全系統，想找出有沒有什麼東西， _任何東西_ ，能幫助Bond逃脫。  
  
然後，感謝神，他聽見Bond說：「有意思。」再來便是又一陣轟隆的爆炸聲，緊接著像是木頭碎裂的聲音。  
  
「我正在找看有什麼能幫到你的。房子裡頭絕對有安置更具攻擊性的應敵措施……」Taylor小聲道：「什麼東西有意思？」  
  
「AK-12，原型槍。」在三次更加劇烈的爆炸聲響中，Bond答道。「我猜用的是7.62北約標準彈，可能是39毫米。她真是個可人兒。」他的聲音滿意得像是貓科動物打起了呼嚕，隨後又是一波密集的子彈射擊聲。  
  
「閃亮新貨。」Taylor勾起嘴角道：「我看過內部公告提到這把，照理說要明年才上市不是？」  
  
「這就是有趣的地方了，他們究竟怎麼會──」他停了停，在一聲狠狠的 _重擊聲_ ，以及相當痛苦的哀嚎聲後──「擁有它，」他煩躁地吐了口氣：「這條真絲領帶 _才剛_ 上身。」  
  
「傳言它在準度上有些問題。所以如果你手上那把沒裝槍口制動器，小心點。」停了一下又道：「不然就在許可範圍內對著壞蛋一次將彈藥都打掉。我聽說強火力下彈殼落地的聲音就像手搖鈴樂團在齊奏。」  
  
Bond冷冷笑了聲：「讓我先── _Spasibo(謝了)_ 。」他說著，又聽見一聲槍響，然後，「我有多的彈夾了。確認一下鐵絲網，現在通電了嗎？我潛進來時還沒有。」  
  
Taylor快速檢查了下：「是的。看來他們從總控室那邊重啟了部份保全設施。在我說可以前不要碰它。你需要多久時間通過？我在你過去之後再重開。」  
  
有那麼一會，Bond什麼話也沒說，Taylor忍不住想他是不是受了傷。失血昏迷的想像畫面充斥他的腦海，他開始覺得該不該去通知誰──某位MI6裡可能存在的，比他更有資格參與的人士。  
  
然後，帶著幾乎可說是敬畏的口氣，Bond問：「這裡有總控室？」  
  
「唔，有的。」Taylor回道。當然會有了，沒有人狂妄到都在波斯地毯下裝設殺人地板開關了，還盲目信任單憑外人的設計就能保護好他的住處。「就是這棟建築物前右側角落的那間辦公室。」  
  
「那塊區域在我的建築圖面上標著『清潔用品儲藏間』。」Bond深吸一口氣。「好吧，那麼Taylor，有興趣來找些樂子嗎？」  
  
「我有預感你不是在邀我共舞。」Taylor語氣乾巴巴地回道。「好。我先來把守衛反鎖起來。」  
  
「等我到了總控室再通知你。」Bond說著，過沒幾秒他便又開始射擊。  
  


00Q00～～～00Q00

  
  
養一隻專供自己使用的服務諮詢專員絕對值得大書特書，即使是那種不會說半句俄語的也一樣。在Bond提供口頭翻譯後，Taylor得以幫他搞懂某些冷僻得少有人用的保全系統，而過程中的嘗試也從未觸響遠程警報，多虧Taylor截斷了外部通訊。當然，Bond是天殺的一點也不曉得他是怎麼做到的──只知道他就是辦到了。  
  
守衛迅雷般的反應速度是挺讓人捏把冷汗──尤其是考慮到他們攜帶的軍事級硬體裝備。他們行動起來也像訓練有素的小隊，Bond被逼採取了比他通常作風更加魯莽的手段。Taylor在這方面幫不了什麼忙，但他還是留在線上沒有掛斷。Bond不怪他，即使只能聽一場動作電影也比清潔印表機噴頭或不管他工作時通常在做的什麼要來得更有趣。  
  
但話說回來，他還是忍不住想知道，Taylor怎麼能在聽見總計十六人的死亡後仍保持著冷靜。他是把這些全當作電玩遊戲？拒絕去思考Bond擊發出去的子彈將造成的後果？希望他不會因此去看心理醫生。光是想想都讓Bond覺得有點過意不去，雖說某種程度上只要能完成任務，Bond _可以說_ 被允許使用MI6的任何資源，包括某名沒想過自己會派上用場的服務諮詢技術員。  
  
「我相信現在清乾淨了。」他在最後一次回到總控室時說。「既然已經轟轟烈烈地搞砸這次任務裡『不留痕跡』的要求，我想接下來玩得多大都不是問題。你看到了什麼長得像保險庫的東西嗎？」  
  
「酒窖，左邊第二道門。」Taylor很快答道。  
  
「真不錯。」Bond往那方向走，跨過一具屍體，踩到一把彈殼。金屬圓筒相互觸擊發出陣陣清脆鈴響，他停下腳步把它們都撿起來，想起Taylor說過的話，他臉上洋溢著微笑，往這棟宏偉大宅的深處走去，那裡有能下到酒窖的樓梯。但他站在樓梯最上階時停了下來，這才注意到一直沒聽見警笛聲。「等等，為什麼警方沒派人來？」  
  
「因為我把你附近一帶所有電話的撥出訊號都攔截下來了。」Taylor頓了下又說：「也別告訴其他人我這麼做了。」  
  
Bond的笑容露出幾分兇狠。「你不會惹上任何麻煩的。即使真惹上了，我這還有一把非常迷人的黑市AK-12要表達異議。」他走下樓梯進到酒窖裡，這是那種能誘使Bond走上犯罪之路的酒窖。他的身家完全稱不上窮困，但他可沒有 _這麼大_ 一筆現金投資在藏酒上。他很希望他不用把宅子給炸了，可惜看樣子不做不行。他總得想辦法掩蓋屍體。  
  
「Bond，我只是不想引人注意。」Taylor仍舊堅持。「你找到了嗎？」  
  
「呣嗯。」Bond看著眼前沉重的鋼門，沒有上前去碰。門是定製款，而非市面上的品牌貨──照大小來看不是那種嵌在牆裡的單件箱體，門後應該有一整個房間。「安保措施？」  
  
「已關閉。」Taylor聽起來像是單純陳述事實，不帶一點自得，儘管他完全有炫耀的資本。「門解鎖了。」  
  
「我突然感覺自己要失業了。」Bond咧嘴笑著拉開金庫門。燈自動亮起，他低低吹了聲哨。「喔，剩下的槍支收在這。」他邊喃喃地走進去，門裡二邊牆上釘著貨架。「請別讓我身後的門鎖上，謝謝。」  
  
「不要跟我說你有幽閉恐懼症？」Taylor問話的聲音隱含笑意。「超級機密的間諜特務，才剛殺了將近二十個人，卻害怕待在狹小空間？如果真是如此，我說不定會笑出來。」  
  
「更像是對呼吸新鮮空氣有所迷戀。提醒我找一天跟你說說被關在石棺裡的那次體驗……喲，原來你 _在這裡_ 。」他終於發現了要找的那台電腦。他蹲下身，從外套裡拿出一支多功能工具刀，彈出螺絲起子那端準備打開機殼。如果運氣夠好，那麼會在硬碟裡找到俄羅斯新地島防禦基地──世人不知其存在──的安全密碼。「技術上而言，這整件事都不會公諸於世。你確定不想要我提起你的貢獻？你很有可能會因此獲得嘉獎，你懂的。」  
  
「不了，謝謝你。我很滿足於待在服務諮詢處，而不是被放逐到阿拉斯加，或是被強迫成為Q分部裡不適任的一員。」Taylor嗤了一聲。「而你說的整件事又是指什麼？算了，當我沒問。我確定那不是我的權限等級能知道的。」  
  
「頂多知道點皮毛。」Bond邊肯定邊用起子打開機殼側邊。「你客廳漆什麼顏色？」  
  
「藍色。先別笑。我住進去的時候就這樣了，我也不是那種會去刷油漆的人。」Taylor辯稱。但他似乎又想到這不是通常會拿來問服務諮詢專員的問題。「怎麼？」他懷疑地問。  
  
「藍色有什麼不好？我喜歡藍色。」Bond有點漫不經心地應著，手上喀地一聲將機殼推開。他盯著主機內部皺起眉頭。「唔，麻煩了。你們哪一個小混蛋才是我要的？我身上可沒有這麼多口袋可以把你們都帶走。」  
  
「有問題？」  
  
「機殼裡前端裝了二塊硬碟──一塊是固態硬碟──底下還裝了四塊。」  
  
「你想在裡頭找什麼東西？」  
  
「情資。非常違法，非常機密，非常具有價值的情資。有人用它來對付某個我們喜歡的政府官員。」  
  
「電腦開著嗎？我應該可以幫你找到。」  
  
「開著。」Bond感覺到主機後端的風扇在轉。「但它沒連接任何設備──既沒鍵盤也沒螢幕。」  
  
「不要緊。你不需要看到內容，我看得到。給我一個名字或是標牌之類的名稱，讓我可以用來搜尋那台電腦在網路裡的位置。」  
Bond查找電腦主機外側的貼紙，然後輕笑問：「戴爾電腦的服務序號幫得上忙嗎？」  
  
安靜了一會。「你在開玩笑。」Taylor大笑：「這傢伙把機密玩意放在一台還在保固期的戴爾電腦裡？」頓了頓，然後是打字聲。「只有那塊固態硬碟使用了很嚴格的加密技術——其它的就……噢，這簡直 _喪心病狂_ 。」  
  
「別去看那些。」Bond馬上回道。他很清楚Taylor剛找到了什麼。「放心，等我將這些情資帶回去查證之後就不會再發生了。把固態硬碟拿走之前有什麼要注意的嗎？我需要先關電源還是可以直接拔掉？」  
  
「先關機。」Taylor很快答道。「不過如果你拔掉之後再打開的話，我可以把其它硬碟給融了。」他陰冷地說。  
  
Bond聞言皺起了臉。「其它的硬碟都 _只存_ 了……那個？我可以把主機帶回M辦事處（慕尼黑辦事處）使用臉部辨識系統查找。也許能比對出一、二筆已知的失蹤人口。然後我們再把剩下的硬碟都燒了。」  
  
「你說過你沒有足夠的空間把它們都帶著，對吧？那麼如果我把檔案都拷貝進M辦事處的伺服器？那樣你就不用真的把它們帶在身上，而我也能確保那些、呃、檔案不會再落到別人手上？」  
  
「完美。」Bond鬆了一口氣。他將電腦的電源關閉，拆卸固態硬碟。在開始做這一行後，有些界線是他寧願更短命也不願意跨越的。光是想到要去 _碰_ 那塊特定的硬碟都讓他皮膚起了雞皮疙瘩。「我知道DGSE（法國對外安全總局）正在處理──唔，這案子可能會牽涉到澳洲和比利時。假如這份情資派上了用場……可以說，有很多人會非常開心。讓我打電話給M辦事處幫你要到一台伺服器位址。我會告訴他們是我要處理的。這樣可以嗎？」  
  
「好的。」Bond可以聽到Taylor使用鍵盤跟點擊滑鼠的聲音，然後突然一切安靜了下來。辦公椅挪動的吱嘎聲。「他死了嗎？」  
  
「沒死。也可以說只是時間問題。怎麼？」  
  
「我能讓他很難再找到一部用起來不出問題的電腦，無論他在天涯或海角。」Taylor冰冷輕笑。「也許我手上沒有槍，但我完全可以讓某人的日子非常難熬。」  
  
Bond的嘴角猛地勾到了耳邊。「我會好好記住的。不過現在——說起來，他房子裡的十六具屍體對他的心情也沒什麼幫助。相信我，我沒打算放任自流。」他把固態硬碟放進口袋，重新按了電源鈕。「對了，要打電話給M辦事處。你到時候找有我名字的目錄，把資料都丟進去，然後毀了這台電腦。」  
  
「好極了。」打字聲又回來了。「這感覺還挺好玩的。不算那些……可怕的部份。但能實際做些派上用場的事很好。謝了。」  
  
「謝謝你，Taylor。」Bond遲疑了一會，才掛掉電話改撥給M辦事處。他希望Taylor不要這麼執著於保密，但這麼做 _確實_ 保證了其他人不會發現他多麼有用。」  
  


00Q00～～～00Q00

  
  
**2012年四月**  
  
Mike將印表機放在桌上翻過來，拆開它的後側面板。原則上修理損壞的設備不是他的工作——他應該要貼一張『掛需換』（掛了，需要更換）貼紙然後讓別人去更換零件——但他就是閒不下來。上個月和Bond的通話實在太刺激了，再回到往常的電源開開關關就……不怎麼樣了。  
  
他嘆了一口氣，以超過必要的力氣將螺絲起子戳進面板和機殼之間的縫隙裡。他曉得一旦他升遷進了Q分部，就能更常做些類似的事。但這不值得。他已經過過太多當著神童（卻永遠不夠優秀）的日子，他很清楚炫耀才能或是表現聰穎其實什麼也成就不了，只會讓他被埋在人們期待的重壓底下喘不過氣。這就是為什麼他沒等到畢業就離開了麻省理工，為什麼他會選擇研發免費軟體，以及為什麼他永遠不會離開服務諮詢處。  
  
再說了，成為Bond個人專用的技師有其……美味之處，他這麼下了定論。  
  
某個辦事員走過來敲了敲辦公隔板時，他還沒會意過來。「編號4191的Taylor？」  
  
「是我？」他懷疑地問道。他一直小心掩蓋好痕跡，即使如此他還是經常忍不住偷偷擔心什麼時候出了紕漏。  
  
那名辦事員拿出一個盒子，長寬約三十公分，厚不到十公分，盒子上方擺著一塊寫字板夾。盒子本身來自某家辦公用品公司。「簽名。」  
  
Taylor簽了名，將盒子拿到手上，實在忍不住晃了晃。盒子很輕，不過聽得見輕微的叮叮聲，像是金屬與金屬相碰。「謝了。」他對著辦事員道了謝，然後將注意力轉回盒子上。  
  
辦事員隨口應了句，帶著寫字板夾離開。  
  
安倪現在沒值班，所以Taylor讓椅子轉了半圈滑到她桌旁偷了她的剪刀。他拿剪刀劃開貼得厚厚一層的膠帶，對著盒子頂端上以紅色簽字筆潦草寫著的 _服務諮詢處　4191　TAYLOR_ 微微笑了。盒子裡沒有保麗龍顆粒，他發現內容物裹著好幾層氣泡紙。他把剪刀放進安倪的抽屜裡，回到共用辦公空間屬於他的那一側，將壞掉的印表機推到旁邊。  
  
他小心翼翼拆開了氣泡紙包裹，露出裡頭漆著黑色與金色的某樣東西。輕輕拿掉層層包材，一個製作精美的黑色盒子現了身，盒頂邊緣以及週邊四面都塗上了細緻的金色飾紋。頂部正中央則彩繪了一幅場景，二隻鶴待在滿天燦星下的池子裡。圖面的筆觸極其精細。  
  
真是美極了。Taylor嘴角含著笑意，雙手輕撫過圖樣表面。他一度擔心這該不會是從那個變態家裡來的，但隨即丟開了念頭。不只是因為Bond不會那麼沒神經，而且這幅圖的背景主色還是藍色。想到Bond為了搭配他的客廳顏色而在俄羅斯的店面間東翻西找，那畫面不禁讓他微笑。  
  
盒蓋以鉸鍊固定。翻開上蓋後，他的微笑加深了。他看見五六個擊發過約五公分長的銅製彈殼，以及一張紙片──來自俄羅斯某間星巴克的收據──背後寫著：  
  


_他死了。──007_

  
  
  
  
**第三章完**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. RQOS-指的是Red Queen Operating System，可以當作連接二位作者另一篇00Q00無差文《Red Queen to Overwatch》 的小彩蛋(該文裡的Q自行開發了一款住宅AI安保系統，命名為紅后XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

**2012** **年五月**

謝天謝地夜班很安靜，Taylor雙手捧著裝滿茶的馬克杯這麼想。他終於放棄堅持，從家裡帶了個馬克杯──一頭陶土捏就的巨獸，可以盛得下休息室小紙杯三杯量的茶，還得一次用上二個茶包才能在沖泡開之後不至於澀得發苦。他摀住口鼻打了個噴嚏，輕敲耳機接通電話，暗自希望又是一通撥錯的號碼。今晚他已經接了二次這樣的來電了。

「服務諮詢專線，敝姓Taylor──」他停下來再打了個噴嚏，半途才想起來要按靜音，「──編號4191。本次通話未使用安全線路。我能幫你什麼忙？」

「你聽起來快掛了。」

Taylor笑了。「嘿，James。有一陣子沒接到你的電話了。我們今天要做什麼好玩的？」他抓了張面紙擦擦鼻子，下定決心在和他的外勤幹員通話過程中絕不做類似擤鼻涕之類的丟臉動作。（他在心裡記了一筆，等身體好點後，他要來細細探究自己何時開始把Bond當作 _他的_ 了。）

「我是想告訴你，但你可能因此被教皇開除教籍。那樣會讓你很困擾嗎？」Bond輕笑著問。

「不是天主教徒。」Taylor乾乾地笑了聲。他又喝了一大口茶把襲來的一波一點也不迷人的咳嗽給壓下去。「不是教徒能被開除教籍嗎？」

「有志者事竟成。」他彷彿能從Bond的聲音裡聽見他勾起的嘴角。「你怎麼又值這麼晚的班？難怪你會生病。」

「今天早上實在爬不起來，所以我跟史提夫換了班。」Taylor還來不及把麥克風按靜音便開始咳嗽，所以他改用手掩住。「抱歉，不 _只是_ 生病。根本是得了鼠疫。」

「除非你動不動跑去親老鼠，不然你是不會得鼠疫的。難不成你 _真去_ 親了？我該嫉妒嗎？」

「如果你會嫉妒老鼠，那你一定有毛病。」Taylor說著，盡全力不去為了聯想到親吻Bond，這個他還從未見過的人，而心旌動搖。「呃，等等。我很確定鼠疫不是靠親吻老鼠傳播的。沒錯吧？不然我對中世紀的看法會有一百八十度的全新轉變。」

「我很確定至少有一些人是這麼得病的。畢竟那時候老鼠到處都是。」Taylor可以聽到背景有水潑灑的聲音。「實際上真的有這麼個理論，認為人們睡在他們飼養的動物旁邊會更健康。他們會因此患上一些小病，然後身體就這麼得到了抵抗力。當然了，還有跳蚤。」

「那真是……」Taylor不知道他現在打的這個冷顫是因為生病，還是腦海裡浮現的想像畫面，但他放棄把話說完，而是改道：「可是那在現代應該沒效果了吧？我是說，如果我養了隻貓，讓牠睡在我的枕頭上，那樣不會真的對我的健康有益。」他停下來又打了次噴嚏。「你人在哪？」

「 **特雷維噴泉** （Fontana di Trevi），羅馬。我他媽的一點也不懂貓。恐怕對我來說，生物戰是完全不同的領域。」Bond若有所思地回道。「你的聲音聽起來真的很糟糕。這樣不是該待在家裡休養嗎？」

「是的。但我先前已經把今年的病假揮霍一空。唔，說是說揮霍……」Tyalor微微笑了。參加英國駭客空間年度聚會的七天過得有如天堂一般，但也因此真的用盡了他的全部假期。

「我本來打算關門放醫療部門的人對付你，但他們其實只會偷你的血罷了。你有喝點茶嗎？總部那邊有家中式餐廳在安全收件清單上，他們提供香辣蛋花湯。你可以叫一杯當作燃料，還能通鼻竇。」

Taylor輕笑：「我會記住的。我正在網路上搜尋噴泉的照片。看起來很漂亮。你需要我幫什麼忙嗎？」

「我需要和人通電話。偽裝成出國旅行的商務遊客，大清早離開飯店找咖啡喝，準備開始一整天的行程。所以要不是找你，要不就亂撥辦公室的分機，直到我找到某個無聊沒事做的人。」

Taylor按了麥克風靜音鈕撐過一次咳嗽，同時也笑得合不攏嘴。Bond不需要他做什麼事，只想和他聊天。他腦裡翻來覆去想找出有趣的話題，但暈沉沉的頭腦幫不上什麼忙。他瞪著面前打開的維基百科頁面，直到他看懂了眼前的畫面是什麼東西。「噢，這也太噁了。你知道黑死病的名字Bubonic（腹股溝腫塊）是怎麼來的嗎？謝天謝地我沒真得了那種病。」

「所以你週六夜晚 _不會_ 和一隻可愛的小母老鼠一起度過？那就好。」Bond逗弄道。

「母老鼠其實不算我的菜。」Taylor有點心不在焉地回答，他直瞪著維基網頁。「瞧瞧那些骨架。我從沒認真想過鼠疫害死了那麼多人。百分之六十的歐洲人口？哇喔。」

「你在看維基頁面，對吧？」Bond譴責道，雖然Taylor聽得出他在試圖忍住漏出的笑聲。「那可是個大黑洞，Mike。快跑，否則你整個人都被吸進去。」

「不然我還能做什麼？」Taylor沮喪地問，「我試過編寫程式，但現在腦子顯然已經整組壞了。我連自己在程式碼裡寫了什麼都搞不清楚，卻要多花幾個小時才能重新理順。」他哀嘆道：「怎麼會有人想要把命名為生殖器官浩劫的東西用在生化戰上？一九四○年代也有人這麼做了。他們真該放聰明點。」

Bond發出了嗆到的聲音，像是在強忍笑意。「這裡大概二十度左右。天空裡一朵雲也沒有。建築物全使用米黃色的石頭或磚塊蓋成。這時間街道上幾乎可以說沒有聲響，但那阻止不了當地司機準備用車碾過每一個人。我正往西邊，朝梵蒂岡城的方向走。以前只來過羅馬二次，對我來說足夠新鮮，我想我還算喜歡這裡。」

「那地方擺滿了人們裸體的雕像，對吧？」Taylor搖搖頭。「幸虧你不需要我幫忙。壞掉的腦子一點也不好玩。那邊看起來怎樣？梵蒂岡？」

「不知道。我們公司不常派像我這種類別的專家過來。」Bond笑著又說：「我想亨利八世有得選的話也許會。但如果要我隨便亂猜，我會說它應該看起來又大又貴。」

「梵蒂岡城週邊不是被一座高牆圍繞嗎？而且好像是世界上最小的國家？我好奇那邊會使用什麼樣的維安措施。」Taylor閉上眼睛思考。「敢說它是最富有，也最小的國家。他們必定擁有令人 _嘆為觀止_ 的網路，行為預判的監視鏡頭，熱成像探測儀，先進的生物識別系統。唔呣──」

「Mike？」

「嗯？」Taylor再次睜開眼睛。

「答應我你不會去試著駭進梵蒂岡城。你能幫我這個忙嗎？」

「為什麼？那可能正是我需要，會讓我感覺好起來的東西。我敢說他們的系統主管一定 _很_ 懂該怎麼玩。」Taylor再喝了一口茶，品著種種美味的可能性。

「Mike。」Bond氣沖沖道：「如果你要挑起天主教會和英格蘭之間的戰爭，能麻煩你至少等我離火線遠遠的再說嗎？」他咳了下：聽起來相當可疑地像是笑聲。

Taylor花了點時間考慮了這個意見。「講起來，英格蘭與教會真打起仗會是什麼樣子？我是說，難道不殺人不是某種宗教上的──」他不太能在又一陣咳嗽下說完話。

「你狀態真的不太好。」連續的咳嗽聲間可以聽見Bond低聲說。「我不會吼著要你回家。我只會指出這裡有十字軍。 _好幾支_ 十字軍。我忘記有多少了。十或二十支，至少這麼多，包括一支全由兒童士兵組成的軍隊。所以不准駭。」

Taylor花了點時間深呼吸幾次，又喝了一口茶。「好吧。但只是因為你好聲好氣拜託我。等等，不是那樣。只是因為你說他們會派兒童士兵追殺我。手裡還舉著斧頭。現代十字軍還拿斧頭嗎？」

Bond朗笑：「我確定他們除了斧頭還會用機關槍。最好先低調點，等你足夠健康了，再來考慮要怎麼擊退那些殘暴的孩子。他們甚至可能會帶上老鼠大軍。現在先在線上等一會，我這裡可能 _真的_ 會需要你的幫助。」

Taylor緊張得直起身體，他放下茶，把所有維基分頁都關掉。搶先打開幾個命令提示視窗執行他愛用的隱身指令腳本。「好吧，」他說：「但如果你因為寄望於我壞得一團亂的腦子而死，我會感到非常困擾。你不是該打給Q分部？他們那裡可沒有流傳鼠疫。」

「現在是倫敦時間凌晨四點。」在隱約的喀噠聲間，Bond說。「 _理論上_ ，我要做的只是拷貝幾個檔案。我只不過很清楚『理論』一旦到了現場會變什麼樣。進來了……天啊，這地方真髒。大家現在都不打掃了嗎？」

「如果你問我的話，我會說聽起來是個比當十字軍更適合羅馬兒童的用處。你現在在哪？」

「目標偽裝成古董商，實際上在做走私黃金的暴利生意。好了。老天，這台電腦年紀簡直比我還大。」Bond嫌棄地說：「它上頭還真裝了一台 _軟碟_ 機。已經多久沒有電腦裝那個了，十年有嗎？」

Taylor輕笑道：「至少有十年。也許他認為那也算是某種古董，符合他的老派人設。真有人會走私黃金？不是開玩笑的？」

「噢絕對有。走私黃金大多涉及了軍火交易，其中不少就在海的對岸。在非洲黃金，還有武器，像巨大的漩渦一樣襲捲整個黑市經濟。喔，有光碟燒錄機。太好了。」背景隱約傳來翻動東西的聲音。「我來這裡是要找人名、帳號之類的資訊，只要能讓我沿著這條利益鍊追到下一個目標就行。」

「這樣，如果他有一台光碟燒錄機，那麼附近一定有一疊可寫錄的空白光碟片。你只需要提起勇氣面對灰塵，我想。」Taylor感覺自己有打噴嚏的衝動，便捏住鼻子想搶先阻止。可以想見那一捏顯然動到了什麼，因為他用鼻子呼吸的能力突然間整個消失無蹤，即使鬆開手也沒再回來。「也許你該用綁條手帕在臉上掩住口鼻，才能保護你的鼻竇安然無恙。」他悲慘地補上一句。

「找到了。天，這裡還有大概四百張光碟片。他都靠這個來備份。」Bond若有所思地說：「我真該開始背個帆布包來做情報搜集任務，不能總奢望目標都把資料存在固態硬碟裡。你現在有發燒嗎？」

「帶個背包，選那種內襯分隔加厚，東西不會互相刮擦推擠的款式。你手邊沒帶USB隨身碟嗎？就算這麼舊的電腦也會有USB插槽。」Taylor試著想再喝一大口茶，可惜杯子已經空了。他心煩懊惱地掃了它一眼，不願意再去裝一杯，留Bond在線上久等。

「就是這麼剛好。」Bond煩躁回道：「我本來 _有_ 一個扣在鑰匙鍊上，但它當然偏偏選在這時候落在我的置物櫃裡，歡迎跑一趟地下二樓去幫──」

他突然噓了一聲，不再說話。古老沉重的光碟機燒錄響動經由Bond的手機──Taylor懷疑其實是他的藍芽耳機──傳了過來。

「天殺的給我下地獄。」Bond悄聲咒道。

「怎麼？」Taylor就知道一旦Bond警覺起來，代表沒什麼好事發生。

「他提早上班。好極了。」突然間，光碟燒錄機喀地一陣嘎嘎亂響，原本燒錄中的聲音跟著沒了。

「你對那台可憐的光碟機做了什麼？你個白癡，如果燒錄還沒完成，不要打斷它！這樣做一點用也沒有！」

「說晚了。已經拔了。老天，真是他媽的情報失誤。」Bond碎碎唸著深吸一口氣。

「把它帶走。」Taylor用氣音催促他，導致又一次咳嗽連連。「不要帶燒錄機，」他喘著勉強把話說完。「帶走硬碟。」

「好──」Bond才剛開口，便被一陣如今越來越熟悉的爆炸聲響打斷，接著是一個響亮的重物落地聲，聽起來幾乎像是某種大型家具翻倒了。

「♪又一個倒地吃灰啦。♪（Another one bites the dust）」Taylor克制自己再去重覆那句副歌。 _等等，我剛才真唱出來了嗎_ **？** 他驚恐地想。

Bond爆出像是被嗆到的笑聲，同時間還有其他什麼人悶哼一聲又突然安靜下來。接著便是某種極像是人體倒地的響動。「拿到硬碟了。」Bond以他平常的聲量說。「Mike？」

「怎麼？」

「記下這個號碼。」

Taylor打開一個文字編輯視窗。「講。」

Bond給了他一個電話號碼，以及一組12個數字。「打電話過去，告訴他們你的住址，讓他們帶你回家。帳算我的。我不要你在這種身體狀況下開車。等你二天後康復了他們可以再去接你。」

「不行。」Taylor這麼說著，唇角為了Bond相當可愛的保護欲而往上勾起。「沒有病假可用了。反正我是搭地鐵來的，再搭地鐵回家就好。」

「讓車載你回去。不是有那種規定──」Taylor可以聽見電話對面教人心驚膽戰的金屬衝撞聲。「說如果你工作了一段時間，不用扣病假也能回家休息？」

「我確定我不適用這個規定，在這裡工作也才剛過六個月。我很好，等工作時間結束我會搭那輛車回去的。但只是因為大清早的地鐵感覺真的很毛。你拿到硬碟了？」

「到手了。我得馬上開始避風頭。Mike，好起來。別讓我在閃子彈的時候還要擔心你得了鼠疫。」

Taylor大笑：「沒事的。會有熱湯跟毯子，也許還會幫安倪解決她最愛遊戲的程式小故障，說服她幫我代一次班。小心點，別被子彈打中了。」

00Q00～～～00Q00

**2012** **年五月**

「服務諮詢專線，敝姓Taylor，編號4191。本次通話未使用安全線路。我能幫你什麼忙？」

Bond望著窗外，對沙漠清晨殘酷毫不留情的日光瞇起眼。「瞧瞧，我越來越進步了。只撥了四通。」說著他邊把窗帘拉上。小小的房間才跨三步便到了另一頭。「你感覺還好嗎？二週前你還在死神門邊徘徊。」

「好多了。」Taylor說：「還是有點鼻塞，但不算糟。你呢，沒被子彈打中吧？」

「我不是每次出任務 _都會_ 中槍。」Bond一邊擺事實講道理，一邊用工作手機傳了個文字訊息。「你聽起來的確好多了。那塊硬碟完好無缺。他們從中復原了檔案資料，知道了我的下一個目標。」

「噢，所以你是讓人中槍而不是自己中槍。真是相當顯著的進步。只要這次不再是情報搜集任務就好。」停了一拍。「我真的在我們上次的通話裡唱了歌？還是說那只是發燒造成的幻覺？」

Bond一想起來就忍不住大笑。「沒錯，你真的唱了。你有一把優美動聽的好嗓子。」後一句在感覺不妥前便不由自主蹦出他的嘴。這話實在危險得逼近調情的範疇，但對他來說調情已經是身體的本能反應了。

「最好是。就算我歌喉真的不錯，你也不可能聽得出來，我那時連呼吸都有困難，更別說唱歌了。但我很感激你想讓我不那麼尷尬的好意。」Taylor的聲音裡有後悔，但沒有窘迫。

Bond笑咪咪道：「不論何時都儘管唱給我聽。等會要走的路沒人又安靜──如果那條路沒被最近一場沙塵暴給埋在三呎底下的話。」他看了看手機上回覆的簡訊，臉上的笑容更深了。「現在才早上八點，這裡的氣溫已經有三十八度了。」他哀嘆道。

「你車裡沒空調嗎？如果壞了，我也許可以帶你修好它。」

「沒車可用。我在利比亞（Libya）。更準確的說，是薩巴赫（Sabha），不毛之地的中間，以當地標準來看已經算是規模相當大的城鎮了。」

「這個嘛，如果你無聊了，我是不會再唱給你聽的。但如果你感興趣的話，我的確去挖掘了更多關於鼠疫的有趣小知識。」

Bond笑著坐到床邊：這裡站著實在太熱了。「其實算蠻有關聯。在你告訴我那些知識前，先站起來。有看見任何人往你這邊走過來嗎？」

隨著衣物的摩擦響動，和椅子發出的嘎嘰聲，Tyalor站了起來。「你知道香水跟古龍水起源於鼠疫傳播期間，因為那時人們不洗澡也不換衣服，而他們迫切需要掩蓋體味？」

「太多地方時至今日依然適用相同的觀念。」Bond挖苦道。「我現在在撒哈拉沙漠（Sahara）邊境。這裡沒有老鼠，至少我沒看到。恐龍倒是有可能。」

「但我也不會去親恐龍，如果你想知道的話。不過我賭牠們會是有用的寵物。特別是對你而言，我敢說你會很享受跟迅猛龍一起撒野。」Taylor輕笑。

「我看過 **侏儸紀公園** 。迅猛龍是以團體進行捕獵。我更加偏好單打獨鬥的類型──小巧且方便移動。或是翼手龍也行，像瑪芳努（Myfanwy）那種的。那男的到了嗎？還是女的？」

「呃，我沒看見任何……噢，有，他來了。我該逃跑嗎？」Taylor的聲音裡聽不見真心的擔憂。

Bond笑了。「不用跑。我不確定箱子會有多大。因為包裝上要非常小心。」

「呃……嗨。當然，我來簽。」Taylor頓了一下。「那我不能搖晃它囉？」

「你敢。」Bond警告他，微微笑著。「儘管打開吧。」

「James，上面貼滿了『易碎』標籤，這害我有一點點緊張。安倪？」Bond聽見抽屜打開的聲音。

「你那跟蹤狂又寄禮物來了？」一個女聲問。

「是的。」Taylor回答的聲音裡含著笑意。Bond耳機裡充滿剪刀劃開封箱膠帶的動靜，緊接著是保麗龍被抽出紙箱的沙沙聲。

「還真是有夠多膠帶，」伴著膠帶被撕離保麗龍的雜音，那女性說：「噁。」

然後是Taylor聽起來敬佩得多的聲音。「哇喔。這真美。」

Bond咧嘴笑著，被取悅了。「 **Rattus rattus** ，成年雌性黑鼠。她是不是很惹人憐愛？而且……嗯，這麼說一具骨架有點怪，但至少她身上沒帶有任何黑死病毒。」

「牠好可愛。」Taylor長吐一口氣。「我不想要你覺得我很奇怪或怎麼的，但我也許會真的去摸摸牠，輕輕地拍一拍。」

Bond大笑，整整十天來他頭一次感覺心情舒暢多了。「現在我 _真的_ 嫉妒了。」

「你要的話我也可以輕輕摸你，但你每次待在倫敦的時間都太短了，來不及追殺到在這個迷宮裡的服務諮詢處來。」Taylor輕聲笑道。「怎麼找到這個的？」

Bond搖搖頭，想甩開被「可以輕輕摸你」這話觸發的想像畫面。心情好得自己都吃驚，他說：「我在找理髮店時意外發現這家。家族經營──老闆一定有上百歲了。他們是以骨頭為素材的藝術家。義大利對屍體的態度總是有那麼點特立獨行。」他笑得自得，又道：「而且Mike，你忘了我是什麼人了？我能找出 _任何東西_ 。希望也包括這個走私集團的主事者，這樣我就能回家待超過三天。」

「喔，如果我能幫得上忙，請儘管說。若你回來的時間夠久，探清了這棟迷宮的東南西北的話，就來找我吧。不過這裡一點也不賞心悅目就是了。不像Q分部那樣有閃亮的殺人武器。這邊只有壞掉的印表機跟老舊的電話。你來了可能會非常失望。」

「方便的時候我會打給你。」他應承道。「得走了。有人要殺，有樓要炸。」

「祝好運，James。」

Bond開懷一笑。「謝了，Mike。」

 

**第四章完**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.黑死病維基頁面：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bubonic_plague  
> 2\. Another one bites the dust，皇后合唱團的歌  
> 3\. Rattus rattus：黑鼠學名  
> 4\. Myfanwy，出自火炬木劇集，某隻翼手龍的芳名  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

**2012** **年六月**

來電是這麼開場的：「 _不准_ 叫我白癡。」

Taylor立刻認出這個唯一持續撥進來找他的通話對象。看了看四周，大辦公室這時段靜悄悄的。他格外偏好夜班，儘管艾莉斯努力想把他排回最忙碌的日班，他仍舊不停將班表改調至晚上。

「我只喊過一次，那次完全是你活該。」他將故障通報記錄的視窗最小化。

Bond傳來的笑聲低沉而渾厚。「那時有人朝我開槍，我不得不叫停。再說，最後問題還是解決了。帶該死的硬碟走總比只帶一片光碟片要好。這一次可就沒人對我開槍了。」

「那你一定正無聊得要命。」Taylor想像他懶洋洋地待在某處，手指不耐煩地輕敲。不是說他 _真_ 想像得出他的「跟蹤狂」──安倪是這麼稱呼James的──長什麼樣。對他而言，James還只是線路彼端的一個聲音。「我能幫你什麼忙，James？」

「 _大致上_ 算是跟工作有關。說真的，他們本來應該幫我弄好。」Bond抱怨著很快解釋道：「他們急著要更新，但我只能打斷──快趕不上飛機了。結果現在這個見鬼的玩意一動也不動，丹妮爾說得重新格式化，但它現在……唔，可以說是隻負能量兔了。」

Taylor往後靠在椅背上大笑：「 _你_ 會聽廣播劇《Cabin Pressure》？我還真有點驚訝了。筆電是上個月用的那台？還是它沒能活到面對這次的危機？」

「這台新發下來的。」他不好意思地承認：「上一台被車碾過去一次或二次。我當然有在聽《Cabin Pressure》。我人生一半的時間都花在天殺的飛機上。就連機長對我也再沒吸引力可言了。」

「飛機。」Taylor邊說邊打了個冷顫。「你是個勇者。這次的筆電是哪款？要是比不上松下Toughbook系列裡最堅固的那型，我對Q分部已經不怎麼樣的觀感就要再往下調了。」

「宏碁Aspire，脆弱的小渾球。就算是我，要拿它殺人也是強人所難。」

「你在開玩笑？」Taylor瞪著他三個月亮的奇幻風格電腦桌面。「軍情六處在想什麼？準備這種東西給你們這些破壞狂？」他搖搖頭：「算了，我不想知道為什麼。那台電腦裡有什麼是你想要保留，或沒了會很不方便的？」

「照理說──請明白所謂的『照理說』我是指『如果把筆電發給我的白癡有做好他的工作』──這台筆電裡的所有資料都從軍情六處伺服器裡某個彎彎繞繞的角落整個照搬過來。我可以給你任務代碼。可以的話我也想自己復原資料就好，但我根本不知道要去網路上的哪個地方找。」

「我沒有足夠的保密權限進入存放你那些資料的伺服器，」Taylor嘆息。他若要進去用不著Bond提供登錄資訊，但他不願意拿工作冒險。「不過先別把你檔案的安危託付給Q分部，所以我再問一次：筆電裡有什麼是你需要的？」

「說來是有。我偽裝身份的全套背景資料，包括我開的創投公司叫啥鬼名字。但我想到一個應急方案。」Bond自豪道：「你會喜歡的。」

噢糟，James的B計劃通常包括爆破場面跟槍林彈雨。「說吧。」他小心翼翼道。

「我去買一部新電腦──沿著賭城大道往下走有一間電子器材行。然後你教我怎麼把生物特徵識別元件從這玩意裡拆出來，我就能在這裡順利用新電腦登錄進伺服器。」

「想法很好。不過如果你不介意，我可以稍微作點改進，單純讓你更好作業。」Taylor說。他不希望打擊James想保住資料的積極性，但他也不會讓James的小命就這麼沒了，生物特徵識別設備上肯定還連著某種保險機制。「何不乾脆買新筆電 _再加上_ 新的識別元件？再帶一條傳輸線預備著，到時可以把檔案從舊硬碟轉到你的新電腦上。」

「不會有某種……限制硬體讀取的設計嗎？只有軍情六處核發設備才能連接之類？」

「當然會有。但等認證協定接收登錄資料的時候，一切不過是零與一，隨我愛怎麼玩怎麼玩。」

Bond朗聲大笑。「我同意。來採買吧。」說話間還聽得見電話另一端行動間產生的衣物磨擦聲和鑰匙相碰的背景音。「你想幫我列張購物清單的話，那家店叫弗萊電子行。」

「你還需要一些工具。到時你要名副其實地打開那台筆電。」他點進弗萊電子行的網頁，一路飢渴地往下掃視電子零件的庫存頁面。「天哪，我真嫉妒你。該死的這根本是家糖果店。」

「如果有什麼希望我幫你帶，儘管加到單子上。我人在拉斯維加斯，而且我 _很會_ 玩牌。」

Taylor笑了。「我相信。有的話會跟你說。」他打開一個文字編輯視窗，開始列出清單。「不過你知道嗎，重點其實不是那些零件。零件我在哪都能買──通常上網就行。但某些特定的樂趣只有在你把手放到整梱成堆的嶄新纜線上，摸著才剛出廠的電路板，親自觸碰它們才享受得到。就像進唱片行買唱片跟在iTunes付費聽音樂的差別。」

「呣，像是買車。」Bond回道。Taylor能聽見背景裡電梯抵達樓層時 _叮_ 的一聲。「就算上週才開過同一款，也一定要再試乘一遍。買槍也是。」

「我不覺得那是一碼事，不過我也沒買過槍，所以就先當你說的對吧。上一台電腦有什麼是你特別不想要的？或是你希望如果有就好的功能？」

「這小東西？它跑起來的速度是挺快──比他們以前發下來的磚頭款都要來得快。」他想了想。「除此之外……唔，你現在應該知道出外勤設備都撐不了多久。這台只不過是因為款式符合我的偽裝身份才發給我。如果我出的是其他種類的任務，不帶一台不行的話，大概還是同樣的磚頭款。」他停了停，Taylor聽見了背景傳來傷耳的流行音樂。「Mike，我很感激你一直以來幫的忙。我忍不住覺得你該換個部門待。」

Taylor輕輕笑了。「你知道的，我更寧願幫你。你的問題永遠不能靠重新開機解決，一點也不無聊。我真該直接組一台筆電給你，至少堅固得能撐過一、二次任務的那種。或是設計一款傻瓜級的雲端操作介面，這樣一來不管你搞壞多少台低價筆電，下一台永遠會跟上一台一樣。」他停了停又道：「你覺得觸控螢幕怎麼樣？」

「有用，非常有用。」Bond想也不想就道：「只要是機械式的輸入裝置，比如鍵盤或滑鼠，都會發出聲音。」

「非常好。觸控式筆電通常也比一般筆電要耐摔得多，特別是如果你加裝了保護殼就更棒了。那麼，我們來試試新花樣吧？」Taylor笑得眼睛都瞇了起來，這下可有得玩了。

Bond哈哈一笑，聲音低沉又邪氣。「你想玩什麼我都配合。」同時間電梯又響了一聲。背景開始充滿了各種噪音──轟隆隆的音樂混雜著嘈雜的人聲，還有Taylor猜是吃角子老虎機發出的喀噠及噹啷聲。

「小心，James，我可能會得寸進尺佔你便宜。」Taylor笑意滿滿地回道。他想著，對方遠在電話線另一頭，調情的句子真是隨口就來。「我們先從華碩變形筆電開始，讓你試試水。加上它價格不高，要是壞了你也不會太虧。」

「我是很想要求加載個戰鬥模組或是配上幾枚飛彈，不過我們大概沒時間真把它改裝成武器？而且我不確定有誰 _可能_ 佔得了外勤幹員的便宜，但我很歡迎你來試一試。」

Taylor不太成功地嚥下被茶嗆住的喉音。 _噢，如果真能一試_ **。** 他想著，雖說他太過難為情，做不到真把人邀進家裡，James的禮物可都在那，整間公寓堆得活像強盜的藏寶據點。

他清了清喉嚨才道：「我絕對能教你該怎麼把它改裝成武器，但隨之而來的風險讓我不得不拒絕。我當然不希望你離開之際在機場被逮捕。」

Bond大笑：「我在機場偷帶過比爆破物更糟糕的玩意。但既然 _理論上_ 這次執行的只是情資蒐集而非刺殺任務，我應該能勉強接受這個現實直到回國。」週遭屬於賭場的嘈雜聲音很快消失了，Bond嘆一口長氣：「這裡真他媽 _熱_ ，國內呢？」

「氣溫16度，在下雨。我今天本來想再騎自行車上班，但你有看過這邊活動區的淋浴間嗎？我到現在還是有點懷疑他們在那裡偷偷進行了生化實驗。」Taylor拖動網頁捲軸看著這台華碩筆電的規格，在心裡記下可以改裝哪些部份。

「這裡今天氣溫已經超過35度，」Bond抱怨：「要等到凌晨三點氣溫才稱得上 _舒適_ ，不過我不會要你陪我那麼久。你幾點下班？那裡現在是凌晨三點，對吧？」

「嗯，這裡現在是零三零零。我會在零六零零離開，剛好來得及趕回我家樓頂看日出。要我說，那比夕陽好看多了。」

「那個時間我這邊每家店都還開著──或者該說是幾乎都開著。賭城的晚上沒有十年前那麼活躍了。想挽回家庭印象分吧，我猜。嗯，謝了。」他變得有些遙遠的聲音說了最後幾個字，然後Taylor聽見隱約有個聲音輕輕應答。「你沒有一堆電話等著要接吧？我真的不想害你惹上麻煩。如果你被炒，我可能得全靠自己了。」

「我認為技術上而言，每次用Q支部的器材協助你的時候，我都在做下一秒就捲舖蓋也值得的好事。」Taylor嘆著氣，往椅背一躺，盯著頭頂的天花板，「那還是在我不得不徘徊在犯法邊緣之前，像是幫你解決你的生物識別認證。幸虧我喜歡你，而且我技術太好了很難被逮到。」

「哦？你喜歡我？」Bond調侃。

「夠囉？」Taylor輕笑著斥道。「再說了，你很難不去喜歡一個頻繁送你可怕又致命玩意的人，這人跟你還連面都沒見過。」

「禮物就可以？那你還想要什麼？奈利斯空軍基地（Nellis Air Force Base）離這不遠，一架F-16好嗎？」

Taylor聞言一頓。他很願意說「天哪當然好」，但實在太容易想像James真的帶一架飛機給他的畫面。他選了不會讓後果難以收拾的答案：「這個嘛，即使我很樂意把一架F-16拆得骨肉分離，玩弄它的每一塊零件，但我怕飛行的毛病讓這份禮物有些浪費了。再說，我挺確定你會因此惹上麻煩的。我也會，因為成了你的共犯。」

「你講得好像我以前沒偷過戰機。」Bond嗤笑道。

「還是送些我能真的擺進公寓裡的？」

「說真的，這裡可是沙漠，最危險的就是遊客了。不過外面還是有那種半蠍半蛛的玩意。我不確定──」

「噢，天啊，別再說了。」Taylor抖了抖打斷道：「蜘蛛 _或_ 蠍子都免了，拜託。」

「這樣，那我們只剩下大自然其他的創意殺人手段了。陽光在倫敦活不了多久──這是經過科學驗證的事實，你也知道，倫敦一旦出現十二日以上的晴天，代表世界就要滅亡了。」

Taylor聞言輕輕一笑，他新開一個文字檔案，開始撰寫必要的程式碼以騙過樓上寫的安全協定，讓它相信等會Bond買來的廉價掌紋辨識仿品真的是MI6的獨家專屬硬體。

「一直有人在實驗要將光罐裝起來。」他有些心不在焉地說，「但沒有人真的稱得上成功了。他們最接近的成果頂多是把閃電放在罐子裡──或更準確地說，在供電的基座上放了裝有靜電的透明玻璃容器。」

「我看過。科學博物館裡也有。好像和特斯拉有點關係？」Bond猜想。

Taylor笑道：「想要我可以做一個給你，或是教你怎麼動手做出類似的東西，沒那麼耐用，但是效果絕對讓人眼前一亮。你還可以順便玩玩鎚子。」

「我相信依MI6的規定，沒人監督我是不能使用手工具的，說是可能引發爆炸之類。」Bond再次朗笑道：「說起來大自然已經搶先你一步了，閃電打到砂漠裡有時會形成天然的玻璃雕塑。」

「真的？想必很美。我是有聽說過沙漠玻璃，但我猜那不一樣。」

「好像有某個藝術家把它當作靈感來源……可惡，想不起他的名字。」Bond沉吟道：「他有幾件作品擺在百樂宮酒店（Bellagio）。」

花不了多少功夫便能搜尋到現在在拉斯維加斯有展品的玻璃藝術家。「戴爾‧奇胡利？（Dale Chihuly）」Taylor撥動滑鼠滾輪瀏覽那人的網站頁面。「哇喔，James，你看過他的創作嗎？一般人把玻璃和脆弱畫等號，但這些雕塑真的真的能致人於死地。像我就絕對不想摔到 **《藍色月亮》** 上。當然，我很有可能在感受到後果之前命就沒了。」

「就是他。」Bond說：「精彩的作品。我會喜歡也很正常，事到如今你應該至少注意到了我對危險和美麗事物的偏好。」

「那你想必會對我非常失望。」Taylor輕笑著這般說：「但你不像那種注重品味，有一間時尚公寓，擺放那種大型雕塑來炫耀的類型。我賭你更像是那種使用笨重木頭古董家具的男人。」

Bond大笑：「我有間公寓交給室內設計師裝潢了，從沒機會看到實際的內裝，我唯一的要求是讓她不要把我的床換掉，另外沙發一定要夠舒服。我猜應該都是些複製品──天啊，拜託要是。我用起傢俱一向粗手粗腳。」

「好吧，我們接下來的對話得離 _那些_ 想像畫面越遠越好……」Taylor嗆到似地笑了一聲。「我甚至不會問你為什麼這麼不想離開你的床。」

這一次，Bond的笑聲要比先前更加低沉而……親昵。「或許在我還在開車的時候先別問。至少，我等會就要開了，只要把地址輸入進GPS裡就好。那家店其實就在賭城大道上，但美國的高速公路沒有比我們的好到哪裡去。神啊，Mike，相信我， _絕對_ 別去波士頓（Boston）。如果真的要去，也別開車。」

「我會記住的，假如我沒有因為像現在這樣欺瞞鑑認伺服器而被抓起來的話。到時我大概會在監獄裡被關到太陽燒盡的那一天。」

「如果有任何人為了這事找你麻煩，只要給他們我的身份代號就好。他們會住手的。」

「James，如果我被抓了，他們不會在乎你編號幾號的。他們只會把我拖走丟進囚室，或是地牢，或是隧道，或是你們這些人把壞人關起來時用的隨便什麼地方。」

Bond大笑：「我不能告訴你詳細情況，就算你的權限等級足夠高也一樣。只要相信我就好。」

「怎麼？你會一路追我追到秘密的地底牢房去？確保我沒有遭受什麼不正當的折磨？」

Mike好笑般地問了這個問題，但James的回答卻輕柔而認真：「我當然會。」

00Q00～～～00Q00

**2012** **年六月**

沒過幾天東西就到了，這一次是從拉斯維加斯寄來的隔日送達。放到Taylor桌子上的這個箱子上貼滿了「易碎」標籤，而且每個邊角還額外使用木塊加固。

「見鬼的我該怎麼開它？」Taylor想著這間大辦公室裡的誰可能會有接近鐵撬的工具。安倪拿著她的剪刀靠過來，但一看清楚包裹的樣子就退縮了。

「噢，安倪，拜託嘛。妳跟我一樣好奇箱子裡裝了什麼。」Taylor氣鼓鼓地去搶剪刀。

「我這個月已經弄壞三把了。」雖這麼說，但她還是把剪刀遞了過去。「要是壞了你要負責買新的。」

接過剪刀，Taylor要自己儘量不去好奇安倪究竟是怎麼能一下子搞壞這麼多把。他拿著剪刀對箱子又戳又轉、軟硬兼施，同時也非常小心不要破壞內容物，最後箱蓋終於被他拆開了。

裡頭可見滿滿的緩衝氣墊袋包圍著另一個箱子，這個較小的硬紙板箱上面以金箔燙了一個筆畫繞來繞去的草寫字母「B」。Taylor仔細地將箱子取出，留著氣墊袋備用。他打開箱子，露出裡面暗金色和紫色的內襯包裝紙，正中間則是一小叢尖銳的藍色玻璃，鋒利得致命。

Taylor虔敬地將它捧到手上轉換著各種角度，試圖要捕捉住玻璃雕塑裡螺旋曲折以及漸層色澤的每一分細微變化。他不知道他是擔心會失手摔壞了它，還是更擔心及時接住卻被尖端刺得鮮血淋漓。

這想法似乎暗藏了某種更深層的隱喻，但Taylor不願意再進一步深思下去。

「哇喔。」最後他揚起明顯的笑容道：「這個和之前的俄羅斯盒子擺在一起應該很搭，對吧？」他問安倪，目前為止他收到的禮物她大多見過。

「而你 _到現在_ 還沒睡了他？Mike，真見鬼了，你這是在冒險打消他的興致。如果他寂寞了，給他我的電話號碼。我家裡還有個空蕩蕩的壁爐呢。」她這麼說著，收回了剪刀。

「我太太太自私了，做不到成人之美。」Taylor忍不住這麼回：「再說了，他會一直等著我的。」

「也對，他是你的情報員嘛。」安倪指出。

Mike微笑：「的確，不是嗎？」

 

**第五章完**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Rabbit of negative euphoria：出自後句所提的廣播情境劇《Cabin Pressure》，其中一個角色用了這個詞，代表歡樂兔的相反，也就是「不是隻快樂的兔子」。  
> 2.《Cabin Pressure》，BC也有參演的廣播情境劇，故事背景是一間非常小的航空公司（只有一架客機）的機組人員在飛機上的日常經歷。考慮到有聽過劇的人可能會看到這篇，我就不翻什麼《民航你和我》、《機艙風雲》之類的奇怪劇名了。（躲）

**Author's Note:**

> 這次嘗試只有原作角色保留原名，度量衡轉換，幣值不轉，覺得不適應的話請反應^^


End file.
